1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an antenna, and more particularly, to an antenna which generates mutually different beam patterns, an antenna module, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are transportation apparatuses which drive on a road or railroad using fossil fuel, electricity, etc. as a power source.
Recently, aside from simply transporting goods and humans, vehicles generally include audio devices and video devices to allow drivers to listen to music and watch videos, and also generally include navigation devices which show driver's paths to their destinations.
These days, the need for communication between vehicles and external devices is gradually increasing. For example, a navigation function of indicating a path to a destination requires information related to road traffic conditions to find an optimal path. Since such traffic conditions constantly change, it is necessary for vehicles to obtain information on traffic conditions in real time.
Communication devices with external vehicles include an antenna for transmission and reception.
Also, during communication with an external vehicle, communication distance may vary according to traffic conditions. Accordingly, to communicate with external vehicles, an antenna capable of generating different beam patterns according to traffic conditions is necessary.